


M△GIC

by the_chimaera3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage but no(?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Para el evento de StarkerInHogwarts les traigo esta historia ambientada en el colegio de magia y hechicería mas famoso del mundo. Mis dos pasiones juntas, Starker y Harry Potter :)Peter empieza su ultimo año en Hogwarts, espera que todo sea tranquilo y disfrutarlo al máximo. Pero las cosas comienzan a complicarse un poco cuando el muchacho conoce a su nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras: El profesor Stark.Sabe que esta mal, muy mal. Pero no puede evitar sentirse de la manera que se siente hacia el hombre. Pero tal vez los sentimientos de Peter no sean tan unilaterales después de todo...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologo.

El grupo de adolescentes entró en el gran comedor con entusiasmo y seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta admiración ya que esta era la última vez que cursarían en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Uno de ellos en especial se encontraba con su eterno perfil bajo y hablando con su mejor amigo. Peter y Ned se conocían desde primer año, cuando apenas eran unos niños de once años y fueron seleccionados en la misma casa, Gryffindor. Desde ese día ambos desarrollaron una bella amistad. Los dos jóvenes estaban entre nostálgicos y emocionados ya que este sería el último año juntos como compañeros de clase.

\- Hey Pete, ¿Aun recuerdas cuanto recibiste tu carta?

El chico de cabellos castaños rio.

\- Como olvidarlo, parece que fue ayer.

Peter se consideraba un chico feliz pese a las tragedias que tuvo en su vida. Huérfano desde que era un bebé, él creció con sus tíos quienes lo criaron como un hijo.

Pero había un pequeño detalle, Peter no era un chico “común” por así decirlo, al menos no para los muggles. Y es que sus padres, que en paz descansen, eran hechiceros que servían como aurores para el ministerio y fallecieron cumpliendo una misión.

El hermano de su padre, Ben, había recibido a su sobrino con los brazos abiertos. Y es que el hombre había preferido evitar este pequeño pero importante dato acerca del niño a su esposa May, ya que temía espantarla. La mujer era una muggle como él, pero creía que la magia era solo un cuento de hadas y nada más.

Lamentablemente Ben había fallecido cuando Peter apenas tenía diez años en un trágico accidente, dejándolo solo con May. La mujer lo amaba más que a nada y eso siempre le quedó claro a Peter.

Fue un año después de la perdida familiar que a la casa de los Parker llegó una extraña carta que extrañó a la mujer.

\- ¿Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería? – leyó incrédula - Debe ser una broma.

Pero de repente, de la chimenea salieron chispas verdes y entre el humo, un hombre de tez oscura y parche en el ojo se apareció. May dejó caer la carta al suelo y por poco emite un grito, pero el hombre levantó las manos en un intento de calmarla.

\- No se asuste, señora Parker. Es mi deber informarle que esto no es ninguna broma.

La mujer aún seguía sorprendida y se puso frente a Peter en un intento de protegerlo del extraño hombre que había irrumpido en su hogar.

\- ¿Q-Que hace en mi casa? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Nicholas Fury, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería – se presentó este con amabilidad.

\- ¡Voy a llamar a la policía!

El hombre suspiró pesadamente mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba a la mujer.

\- ¡Desmaio!

De repente May cayó sobre el sillón en un profundo sueño. Peter se le acercó temeroso y la agitó un par de veces, pero la mujer no despertó.

\- May ¡May! ¿Qué le hizo?

Fury guardó su varita y se acercó a Peter.

\- En un rato despertará, es solo un simple embrujo. Pero primero déjame hablar contigo, Peter.

Peter miró al hombre entre confundido y curioso, aun así le asustaba un poco.

\- No temas, joven. No te haré daño a ti ni a tu tía.

\- ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

\- Peter, yo fui amigo de tus padres. Hasta llegué a conocer a tu tío.

Peter abrió levemente la boca debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad?

El hombre asintió y se puso sobre una rodilla para ponerse a la altura del niño.

\- Peter, tú no eres como los demás chicos de tu escuela. Tú eres un mago.

\- ¿Un qué?

Y fue así que el hombre le explicó con paciencia acerca del mundo mágico y de la escuela a la que estaba invitado a asistir. Peter no hacía más que maravillarse ante lo que este misterioso hombre le contaba ¡La magia era real! ¡Y él podría aprender a usarla!

Una vez que despertó May, Fury también le explicó a ella todo acerca de Hogwarts. May al principio se mostró totalmente disgustada por la situación, incluso se pellizcó un brazo creyendo que todo era un sueño. Pero al oír todas las cosas que el hombre sabía de los padres de Peter y del mismo Ben, no le quedó otra opción más que creerle. Más aun cuando este le devolvió la carta que había caído al suelo con un simple movimiento de varita. Y es que también al ver la ilusión en los ojos de Peter, quien le rogaba permiso para asistir a la escuela de Hogwarts, terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Pese a todo, a ella también le impresionaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Sabía que Peter era especial, pero no se imaginaba a que nivel.

Peter desde ese día se había enamorado de aquel nuevo mundo lleno de criaturas, encantamientos, pociones y escobas voladoras.

Y siete años después, aun se seguía maravillando con ciertas cosas.

Al sentarse en su respectiva mesa, Peter y Ned saludaron a varios de sus compañeros, en especial a Liz que se encontraba sentada cerca pero en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con sus amigas, Michelle y Betty. Peter le sonrió con cariño, recordaba haber estado enamorado de ella allá por cuarto año y aunque nunca llegaron a ser pareja, sí que desarrollaron una bonita amistad.

\- ¿Qué hay, perdedor?

Peter intentó ignorar a Flash quien había pasado junto tras de él empujándolo levemente solo para molestarlo. El chico desde primer año parecía tenerle un odio inmenso hacia Peter, a quien siempre insultaba y humillaba frente a todos. Solía llamarlo pobre, fracasado y demás apodos despectivos. Flash Thompson de la casa Slytherin se creía superior al resto de estudiantes simplemente por ser un sangre pura y haber nacido en una familia acaudalada. No como Peter, quien era más humilde en comparación. Pero este prefería no prestarle atención al idiota. Nadie, ni siquiera Flash, le arruinaría el último año de escuela.

El murmullo en el gran salón cesó luego de la entrada del hombre con parche en el ojo, el respetado director Nicholas Fury siempre lograba imponer orden entre una multitud.

\- Bienvenidos nuevamente a otro año en Hogwarts.

El discurso de inicio de año fue más o menos igual que el anterior. Primero se dio una especie de conversación motivacional sobre el estudio y el esfuerzo, luego se le dio la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año y se les explicó acerca de la ceremonia de selección de casas. Pero pese a que Peter siempre prestaba atención a cualquier discurso de un maestro o director, no se le pasó por alto alguien detrás de Fury sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, su cabello era oscuro aunque ya asomaba algunas canas aquí y allá. Destacaba por tener una barba algo curiosa y utilizaba una capa negra con algunos detalles rojos y dorados.

A Peter no se le pasó por alto lo atractivo de aquel hombre sentado entre la bibliotecaria Potts y el maestro de pociones, Banner. Tenía un aire misterioso y mirada seductora. El hombre tomó su copa de vino para luego mirar a Peter directamente a los ojos. El sujeto le sonrió pícaramente antes de dar un trago a su bebida y devolver su atención al discurso del director.

Peter casi que sintió un escalofrío.

\- Finalmente, quisiera presentarles a los profesores de este año – exclamó Fury al alumnado - En pociones, tendrán al profesor Bruce Banner. En historia de la magia, al profesor Steve Rogers.

Y así siguió. Carol Danvers como profesora de vuelo y entrenadora de Quidditch, Stephen Strange en encantamientos, Gamora Quill en Herbologia, Thor Odinson en Astronomía y su hermano Loki en transformaciones. Pero ¿Y qué hay de aquel sujeto? No había otra asignatura que nombrar además de-

\- Y finalmente quiero que reciban con mucho respeto al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y jefe de la casa Slytherin, el profesor Anthony Edward Stark.

Conque ahora ya sabía su nombre. No se le paso por alto como Strange aplaudió con desagrado, todos sabían que el hombre mataría por tener el cargo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero siempre alguien se le adelantaba y le arrebataba el puesto. 

Peter se le quedó mirando al nuevo profesor cuando este hizo una leve reverencia y saludó a todos los estudiantes, otra vez dedicándole una rápida sonrisa que nadie pareció notar.

Ya no podía esperar para tener clases con él.

Primer día de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el salón se encontraba cerca de las mazmorras Todos conversaban y reían en lo que el profesor llegaba a la clase, menos Peter quien leía un texto que le había interesado del libro. Pero de repente oyó como el murmullo cesaba y una puerta se cerraba.

\- Buenos días, alumnos – saludó aquel hombre con una voz grave y profunda.

Con un movimiento de varita cerro algunas cortinas para que no entrara tanta luz. El profesor Stark se paró delante de todos, mirándolos con atención y autoridad. A Peter por poco se le eriza el cabello cuando el hombre se arregló la corbata y se quitó la túnica.

\- Supongo que ya saben mi nombre gracias al director Fury. Así que no voy a volver a presentarme. Bien, quiero que me digan que piensan que es “Defensa contra las artes oscuras”. ¿Alguien?

Liz elevó su mano y cuando el profesor le dio permiso para hablar, comenzó.

\- Es una asignatura que nos enseña varias técnicas y herramientas para defendernos de cualquier peligro fuera del colegio.

\- Correcto, a medias – le respondió chasqueando la lengua - A ver tú.

Flash sonrió de lado, petulante como siempre.

\- Nos enseñan sobre la magia oscura y sus consecuencias. Por ejemplo, los maleficios imperdonables.

\- Hmm, puede ser. ¿Y cuáles serían esos maleficios?

\- Pues está el Avada Kedavra, el peor de todos.

El profesor rio sin gracia.

\- ¿El peor? ¿De verdad crees que es el peor? Yo no, díganme otro – pidió haciendo un gesto con su mano.

\- ¡El maleficio cruciatus! – exclamó Betty Brant.

\- Dolor, dolor y más dolor. Tanto que llega a ser insoportable y podría volvernos locos, uno de los más usados por los mortífagos – fue ahí que el hombre los miró totalmente serio - ¿Pero saben que es peor, jóvenes?

Nadie contestó ya que sinceramente, la mirada del profesor intimidaba. Este prosiguió.

\- Imagínense que alguien los controle como un simple títere y doblegue a su voluntad, podrían ver todo pero no resistirse a aquello. Podrían matar a su mejor amigo, podrían incendiar el colegio, podrían cometer los actos más horribles que se les puedan ocurrir.

De repente, Stark se puso frente al escritorio de Peter y lo apuntó con el dedo. El joven se mostró temeroso.

\- Tú lo sabes. Dilo.

Peter pestañeó varias veces y tragó pesadamente, cabizbajo.

\- E-El maleficio imperius, profesor.

Stark aplaudió una vez y sacó su varita.

\- Justamente ese es el que yo, personalmente, considero el peor. Tener el poder de controlar al otro a nuestra merced y que este no pueda oponerse, completa sumisión. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Peter Parker, señor – le respondió el joven avergonzado de haberse presentado de forma tan patética al hombre que se mostraba tan imponente frente a él.

\- Imagínense que con esa maldición, yo podría hacer que el señor Parker baile sobre la mesa, o que trepe por las paredes como una araña, hasta podría obligarlo a desvestirse frente a todos y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sería como un esclavo y yo su amo y señor.

Todos rieron y Peter se sonrojó ¿Por qué de todos los ejemplos tuvo que haber usado ese?

\- ¿Les parece gracioso? Bien, entonces quiero dos pergaminos explicando los maleficios imperdonables y su historia para el lunes. Supongo que les parecerá hilarante.

Los jóvenes cesaron sus risas y se lamentaron por la tarea asignada.

\- No se preocupen, veremos cosas muy interesantes este año. Hombres lobos, animagos, hasta el mes que viene podremos hablar de los Grindylows. Ahora, a trabajar. Lean la página 394 y en diez minutos haremos una puesta en común ¿De acuerdo? Les recomiendo tomar notas.

La clase asintió y comenzó a leer el libro. Aquel hombre parecía estricto y exigente, pero carismático a la vez.

Peter comenzó a buscar su pluma pero parece ser que se la había olvidado en el tren.

\- ¿Qué sucede Parker? ¿Alguien le hizo el maleficio imperius y te prohibió leer?

\- N-No es eso profesor. Es que no tengo pluma.

El profesor Stark resopló profundamente y con un movimiento de varita, hizo que una pluma color escarlata apareciese en la mano de Peter.

\- Ahí tienes. Ahora ya puedes trabajar.

\- Muchas gracias – murmuró Peter dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero el profesor no se la devolvió, simplemente se le quedo mirando por un momento. Sus ojos eran un enigma, Peter no podía entender el porqué de su intensa mirada.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su escritorio, musitándole un rápido “De nada” al joven.

Peter no podría nunca olvidarse de esa mirada, ni aunque le aplicaran el hechizo obliviate. Sería algo que tal vez lo perseguiría hasta en sus sueños.

La siguiente clase de ese día seria pociones, una de las asignaturas favoritas de Peter. El joven siempre había desarrollado un enorme cariño por las pociones y más cuando la asignatura era enseñada por su maestro favorito (aunque ahora Stark se estaba disputando el puesto), el profesor Bruce Banner. Un hombre amable y sencillo que siempre intentaba enseñar a sus alumnos de la mejor manera.

La clase fue más que nada introductoria, el hombre explicó las diversas pociones que iban a preparar ese año, las propiedades de estas y sus ingredientes. Al terminar la lección, Peter se acercó a saludar al profesor y conversar con él, algo que solía hacer desde que empezó a tener clases con él, ya que consideraba a Banner como un modelo a seguir.

\- ¡Peter! ¿Qué te parece el nuevo plan de estudio? ¿No es muy aburrido? Dime la verdad, es que de verdad quiero que todos aprueben este año.

Peter rio con ganas y negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada profesor Banner, me interesa mucho la verdad. En especial la Amortentia, aunque me asusta un poco lo poderosa que puede llegar a ser – declaró el chico.

\- Ah sí, recuerdo haberla aprendido a hacer cuando tenía tu edad y estudiaba aquí con Tony. Las chicas siempre querían ponérsela en la comida.

El joven frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tony?

\- Oh, cierto que para ti es “Profesor Stark” – respondió el hombre ahogando una risa mientras ordenaba los frascos que habían utilizado esa clase – Si, él y yo somos amigos desde que estudiábamos aquí en Hogwarts. Yo estaba en Ravenclaw y él en Slytherin, por lo que no me sorprende que ahora sea el jefe de esa casa.

Peter miró incrédulo a su profesor.

\- ¿Entonces usted es amigo del profesor Stark?

\- ¿Amigo? Tony es como un hermano para mí – le explicó sonriendo - Es una locura que él, Virginia y yo ahora trabajemos en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿El profesor también conoce a la señorita Potts?

\- Fue su prometida – le explicó el hombre.

\- Oh…

Bruce resopló.

\- Digamos que las cosas no funcionaron. Aun así ellos se llevan bien, por suerte. Sin rencor. Parece que igualmente Tony no quiso volver a saber más nada de las mujeres después de ella, porque hace años que no le conozco una sola novia – le explicó el profesor de pociones para luego sonreír de lado – Pero eso no importa ¿Quieres vernos de jóvenes?

El muchacho asintió emocionado.

Banner volteó hacia su oficina, la cual estaba detrás de él.

\- ¡Accio cuadro!

Aquel cuadro se movió hacia su mano en un instante, y entonces el hombre se lo ofreció a Peter, quien lo aceptó curioso. El joven pudo ver un par de adolescentes, reconoció el rostro de sus dos profesores riéndose en aquella fotografía en movimiento. Debían tener su edad en ese momento. Peter no pudo evitar notar lo atractivo que se veía el profesor Stark de joven.

Si tan solo fuera un compañero de clases…

\- Me recuerdas un poco a él ¿Sabes?

Peter levantó la vista, Banner le estaba sonriendo.

\- Los dos inteligentes, metiéndose en líos pero siempre escapando de ellos. No lo sé… tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros - Te dejo ir, Peter. Ya es tarde y de seguro quieres descansar.

\- No me molestaría quedándome a escuchar chismes sobre el nuevo profesor, de hecho – le dijo medio en broma y medio enserio.

Bruce ahogó una risa.

\- Solo te puedo decir que aunque parezca frío y presumido, en realidad es una buena persona que ha sufrido mucho. Y es que imagínate, es huérfano de muy joven y tuvo que encargarse del negocio familiar por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de nadie. Tony es increíblemente inteligente y talentoso, pero también muy celoso de su persona. Aun así verás que con el tiempo baja un poco la guardia y se empieza a portar mejor con ustedes. Tal vez se porte algo estricto, pero es solo porque quiere educarlos bien ya que es muy importante que sepan protegerse de los peligros.

Peter asintió comprensivamente. No se imaginaba las matices que podría tener aquel hombre que tanto le intrigaba.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – respondió el adolescente sonriendo curioso luego de saber toda esta información - Nos vemos mañana, profesor.

Peter le devolvió aquella fotografía para luego tomar su mochila y retirarse a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Ya era tarde y todos sus compañeros de habitación (incluido Ned) se habían ido a dormir, menos él. Peter no podía dejar de pensar y pensar en aquel maestro. En sus ojos oscuros, en su cabello negro como la noche, en su voz grave, en cómo se movía con gracia y autoridad por el salón…

Intentó despejarse pensando en otras cosas, pensó en el fin de semana y en cómo podría aprovecharlo para visitar Hogsmeade. Le entusiasmaba la idea de salir y comprar muchos dulces en Honeydukes o simplemente pasear con sus amigos por el pueblo. 

Pero aunque lo quisiera negar, también no podía aguantar más para tener la próxima clase con el profesor Stark. Y es que Peter debía ser aplicado a la asignatura, no es que solo le interesara asistir a clases para admirar a su profesor cual escultura divina y deleitarse con su aterciopelada voz.

O al menos eso se repetía a sí mismo como un pobre intento de renegar sus prematuros sentimientos hacia su maestro.


	2. Dia 1: – Animales Fantásticos y Hogsmeade

- ¡Peter apúrate! Liz, Betty y Michelle nos están esperando.

El adolescente salió a los apurones vistiendo un largo saco oscuro mientras se acomodaba la bufanda con los colores correspondientes a su casa. Bajó hasta la sala común para encontrarse con Ned y de ahí verse con las tres chicas de la casa Ravenclaw. Luego de un rápido saludo, el grupo se dirigió al pueblo de Hogsmeade por la calle principal.

- ¿Vamos a Honeydukes? – propuso Betty y todos aceptaron.

Aquella tienda era de las más concurridas en el lugar, dieron vueltas y vueltas comprando dulces para tener en la semana, Peter en especial adoraba las infames grageas de sabores. Eran como su gusto culposo, una especie de ruleta rusa de dulces.

También compraron algunos pergaminos y plumas extra si es que llegaran a necesitarlos durante los siguientes trabajos asignados en otro local del pueblo. La tarde iba bien, todos reían y bromeaban acerca de anécdotas viejas, disfrutando de sus últimos días juntos en la escuela. Parecería que ayer eran unos niños de once años que apenas sabían hacer levitar una simple pluma.

- Bien, creo que nos vamos – declaró Ned tomando a Betty de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

- Queríamos ir al salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Liz rio y empujó levemente a Ned a forma de juego.

- Suerte en su cita, tortolos.

- Pásenla bien – les dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

La pareja se retiró y Peter quedó solo con las dos chicas restantes.

- ¿Quieren seguir caminando o ir a beber algo?

Liz se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

- Lo siento Peter, pero tenemos que preparar un ensayo para la clase de encantamientos. Sabes cómo es Strange y lo exigente que puede llegar a ser.

- Oh… lo entiendo. Bueno, otro día será.

- ¡Lo prometo!

Y fue así que Peter se quedó completamente solo. Suspiró pesadamente, y pensar que había esperado toda la semana para visitar el pueblo. Pero aun así pensó en buscar a Wanda, ella le había dicho que también estaría visitando Hogsmeade ese día y hasta le propuso verse. Tal vez el día no estaba perdido.

Mientras caminaba en búsqueda de la pelirroja, notó algo extraño en su bolsillo. ¿Acaso se estaba moviendo? Lo palpó con cautela y sintió algo allí, era pequeño. Lo tomó y sonrió al ver que era. Un niffler de pelaje oscuro le devolvió la mirada con sus pequeños ojos.

- Eres tierno, pero no tienes que meterte en los bolsillos de la gente ¿Lo sabias, no?

Pero la pequeña criatura no le respondió, si no que saltó y se escapó de las manos de Peter para irse corriendo. El joven rio ante esto y retomó entonces su búsqueda por la muchacha, y luego de un rato decidió revisar en el único negocio que no había visitado todavía: Las tres escobas.

Al entrar al lugar, vio varios alumnos de Hogwarts. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga, pero no vio ni rastro de ella. Suspiró decepcionado y se volteó dispuesto a irse, hasta que notó a una persona sentada junto a la barra. Una persona que no sabía si quería o no encontrarse.

- ¿Profesor Stark?

El hombre le sonrió encantadoramente a la vez que se aflojaba la corbata. Parecía estar allí bebiendo algo en solitario mientras revisaba algunas notas en un pergamino, Peter supuso que ese era el plan de estudio para el semestre. Le intrigaba saber que planeaba enseñarles.

- Parker, que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? Ven, puedes sentarte si quieres. Te lo permito por ser fin de semana.

Peter se mordió el labio y se acercó al hombre tomando lugar a su lado como este le había ofrecido.

- Pues estaba buscando a una amiga. Pero no la encontré.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua mientras movía su licor levemente, haciendo que los hielos dentro de la copa dieran vueltas. Por un momento a Peter le pareció verlo molesto.

- ¿Amiga? Qué raro, en mis tiempos les decíamos de otra manera. Ya sabes, novia por poner un ejemplo.

Peter no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada desconcertando al hombre.

- Wanda no es mi novia, es más como una hermana para mí.

- ¿Entonces quien es tu novia?

- No tengo una – confesó el chico algo avergonzado.

- Que extraño… un chico como tú, tan capaz y responsable. La verdad que no saben de lo que se pierden. Mujeres… Son todo un enigma.

Peter rio levemente.

- ¿Y… que hay de usted?

- Casi me caso, pero digamos que no funcionó – le respondió dándole un trago a su bebida – Pero aun así seguimos siendo amigos, por suerte.

- Habla de la señorita Potts ¿Verdad?

Stark enarcó una ceja.

- De hecho ¿Cómo adivinaste?

- Pues no fue tan difícil. Y… tal vez el profesor Banner me lo contó.

Tony resopló sonriendo.

- A Bruce sí que le cuesta mantener la boca cerrada.

Peter sonrió ante la mención del profesor.

- El profesor Banner me dijo que es amigo de usted.

- Si, y es que hasta incluso Bruce me recomendó para este trabajo.

- Él es muy buen maestro – acotó el muchacho.

- Pero entre nos, yo soy mejor ¿No es cierto, Parker? – le dijo con una mirada cómplice.

- ¡Sin dudarlo! – respondió el chico siguiéndole el juego, y ambos rieron con ganas.

- Solo por eso te voy a dar 15 puntos para tu casa, adulador.

Peter agachó la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

- Es un honor, profesor.

- Pero no le digas a nadie, no quiero que piensen que tengo favoritos y menos de la casa rival. No puedo creer que aun luego de tantos años, los de Slytherin y Gryffindor se siguen odiando como en mis tiempos.

Peter suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la barra.

- Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

- Supongo que no, Fury sigue siendo tan aburrido como cuando yo estudiaba aquí.

Peter rio con ganas, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña caja de Honeydukes se había caído de su bolsillo al suelo. El profesor Stark se agachó para alcanzársela y sonrió al ver que era.

- ¿Grageas de Bertie Bott? ¿Aun las venden?

- Oh sí, pero agregaron algunos sabores. ¿Quiere probar?

El profesor emitió una pequeña mueca y asintió.

- Veamos que sale. Espero que no sea cera de oído. Aún tengo pesadillas.

Peter vio como el hombre tomaba una gragea de color rojo y la probaba. Este la saboreó con cuidado.

- Cereza, nada mal.

- A ver que me toca a mí – Peter tomó una blanca y la miró curioso - Espero que sea malvadisco.

Se la introdujo en la boca y a los segundos no pudo evitar reprimir una cara de asco, haciendo al hombre reír.

- Supongo que no era malvadisco ¿No?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te tocó?

- Jabón – respondió con disgusto - Suficientes grageas por hoy.

Tony rio con ganas. Peter le pidió al camarero un jugo de calabaza pero al revisar sus bolsillos se dio cuenta de algo. El niffler en su bolsillo seguramente le había robado su dinero. Sabía que aquellos pequeños animales tenían un gusto especial por todo lo que brillara. 

- Disculpe, no tengo más galeones – se excusó apenado.

El profesor Stark no dudó en poner él mismo un puñado de monedas sobre la barra.

- Yo invito, no creo que sea muy agradable tener ese sabor horrendo en la boca. Aunque confieso que si me dio risa la cara que pusiste.

- Pero profesor, no es nece-

- Insisto, Parker. Y nada de peros o te quito esos 15 puntos.

Peter acepto el jugo a regañadientes, pero agradecido de todas formas ya que aquello le borraría el terrible sabor en su lengua. El joven habló por un rato con el mayor, quien le preguntó cómo fue su primera semana de clases y demás trivialidades. A Peter por un momento se le olvidó que este hombre era su profesor, ya que incluso sentía que podía hablar con él con la misma naturalidad con la que podía hablar con Ned o cualquier otro compañero.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando termines de estudiar aquí en Hogwarts?

- Pues… no lo sé. Bah, de hecho sí. Pero estoy entre dos opciones. Pensaba seguir algo relacionado con las pociones, ya sabe. Tal vez ser profesor. O…

- ¿O…?

- Ser auror – confesó cabizbajo – Sé que suena estúpido y es muy difícil lograr ser uno, pero es que creo que si me preparo lo suficiente y practico mucho, podría serlo. No puedo soportar la idea de que allí afuera hay magos tenebrosos que son un peligro para la sociedad, y mucho menos puedo soportar que estos acaben la vida de otros magos impunemente. Mis padres… mis padres fueron aurores, de los mejores del ministerio de hecho. Quisiera seguir su legado y ayudar. No me creo un héroe ni mucho menos, pero… – de repente Peter bajó la vista nuevamente – Lo siento, seguramente lo estoy aburriendo con cosas que no le interesan.

- Para nada. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa – lo calmó el hombre con seriedad – Y es que por si no lo sabias, yo también fui auror.

- ¡¿De verdad?!

Tony sonrió mientras asentía.

- Serví para el Ministerio durante varios años y creo eso me sirvió como experiencia para que me aceptaran en Hogwarts. Tenía apenas unos años más que tu cuando fui a mi primera misión. Pero ahora estoy retirado, aunque aún conservo las cicatrices de mis misiones - comentó mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

Peter deseó poder verlo sin ropa tanto para admirar la cicatriz que el hombre le insinuaba tener como por el simple deseo de poder observar la piel del maestro, pero renegó de estos libidinosos pensamientos. De verdad que este hombre le intrigaba cada vez más y más. A veces Peter sentía que no solo quería estar con él, sino también ser como él.

- No lo sabía profesor ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Usted es increíble!

El maestro sonrió de lado mientras daba otro trago a su bebida, los ojos de Peter parecían literalmente brillar con emoción.

- Suena mejor de lo que parece. Pero no te estoy contando esto para impresionarte ni mucho menos, es porque quiero que entiendas lo peligroso que es ser un auror, Peter. Implica mucho más que pasar pruebas y ser el mejor de la clase. Tu vida estará en riesgo constantemente y deberás tener ojos en la espalda siempre. Lo entiendes ¿No?

Peter asintió con ganas, notaba la preocupación del hombre por él y eso le alegró un poco.

- Lo entiendo, profesor. Y le agradezco por decírmelo. Le prometo estar siempre atento y ser responsable. Es que… siento que esto no es algo que quiero, si no que debo hacer. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando soy capaz de hacer una diferencia.

El hombre contempló por un momento y eso intrigó a Peter, quien se quedó en silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta. La idea de un muchacho con aspecto tan dulce e inocente como lo era Peter enfrentando magos tenebrosos era algo que le costaba imaginar a cualquiera. Mas porque el hombre sabia de lo peligrosos que podían ser estos, matando a sangre fría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

- Eres un chico maduro para tu edad, Peter. Y un muy buen estudiante. Incluso Bruce me lo comentó en estos días. Vas a ser de los mejores aurores del ministerio, no lo dudo – de repente, el hombre suspiró levemente - Mira… sé que no soy el jefe de tu casa, pero aun así me importas, Parker. Como cualquier alumno mío – agregó al final desviando la mirada momentáneamente.

Peter le sonrió, asintiendo levemente.

- Gracias, señor. Es bueno… ya sabe. Tener a alguien con quien hablar. ¿Y sabe qué? Creo que confío mucho más en usted que en el jefe de mi casa, el profesor Rogers.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua.

- Rogers… tampoco puedo creer que trabaje aquí.

- ¿Acaso lo conoce?

- Éramos amigos – le respondió a Peter, sin mirarlo.

A Peter no se le pasó por alto como el hombre habló en tiempo pasado.

- ¿Eran?

- Sí, pero digamos que tuvimos algunos desacuerdos. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero solo te puedo decir que tenemos opiniones contrarias con respecto a un conocido en común.

Peter asintió lentamente, aquello parecía dolerle al hombre todavía.

- Profesor… no quiero parecer entrometido ni mucho menos pero… el profesor Rogers no es malo, o al menos eso creo yo. Y aunque no lo conozco demasiado, intuyo que usted es un hombre razonable. Tal vez si hablaran… podrían arreglar las cosas. Los amigos se pelean y se arreglan, es parte de la vida.

El hombre miró a Peter a los ojos para luego bajar la vista a su vaso.

- Vaya… no sabía que ahora eras mi psicólogo. ¿Cuánto cobras la consulta?

Peter sonrió y se terminó su jugo.

- Es solo mi opinión, usted va a decidir qué hacer en todo caso – de repente, el chico volteó a ver al gran reloj sobre la pared – Lo siento, creo que debo irme. Aun no terminé el otro pergamino que usted pidió para el lunes.

- Ve, no espero menos de ti. Y si tienes alguna duda aun estas a tiempo para decirme.

Peter le sonrió al hombre.

- No se preocupe, no tengo dudas. Y gracias de nuevo por el jugo de calabaza.

- Lo que sea por mi mejor alumno.

El adolescente salió de aquel bar despidiendo al hombre con un gesto para dirigirse hacia el castillo. Decidió tomar un atajo que lo llevaría más rápido. Era un camino que se desviaba del principal, se encontraba más alejado del pueblo. Unos cuantos árboles y arbustos lo rodeaban junto con el silencio, pero de repente unos pasos a sus espaldas lo hicieron voltear. No se encontró con algo agradable.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí Parker? ¿Tus amigos te dejaron porque los aburriste con tu voz de niña?

Peter rodó los ojos y siguió su camino, tratando de ignorar a Flash.

- Hey Parker ¿Estas sordo ahora?

Nada, Peter siguió ignorándolo.

- ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo, idiota!

Peter por fin volteó a ver al otro chico.

- Déjame en paz Flash ¿Tan aburrido estas que me tienes que molestar?

El Slytherin sonrió cínico y acarició la varita en sus manos, esto incomodó un poco a Peter.

- De hecho quería pedirte un favor, ya sabes. Ando algo corto de dinero y necesitaría unos cuantos galeones.

- No mientas, tú tienes incluso mucho más dinero que yo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sería una lástima gastar de mi fortuna cuando tú me puedes prestar.

Peter lo miró con odio.

- No voy a darte nada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tampoco tengo nada.

Flash suspiró exageradamente.

- No me gusta que me mientan, Parker.

- Y yo no te estoy mintiendo.

- Es una pena. Y yo que quería hacerlo por las buenas.

De repente, el otro joven apuntó su varita a Peter.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Luego de desarmar a Peter, lo elevó en el aire con otro movimiento de varita y hasta incluso lo hizo colgar de cabeza. Sí que era bajo utilizar un levicorpus y más a esta edad.

- ¡Ya bájame Flash!

- Creo que no. Te servirá como lección quedarte ahí flotando. ¿Y sabes qué? También podría dejarte en ropa interior para que todos los que pasen por aquí te vean y así aprendes a respetar a tus superiores.

- Que gracioso, justamente aquí hay un superior tuyo, Thompson.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al hombre maduro que los miraba acercándose. Con un movimiento de varita puso a Peter de pie sobre el suelo, también le arregló la ropa automáticamente con otro encantamiento. El profesor Stark se paró frente a Flash y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

- P-Profesor Stark, usted no entiende. Peter y yo solo estábamos jugando ¿No es así?

La mirada de odio de Peter demostraba la mentira y el hombre lo notó.

- No permitiré este tipo de actitudes y menos por parte de un estudiante de mi casa. 50 puntos menos, Thompson.

- P-Pero-

- Pero nada, estás castigado. Te prohíbo jugar en el equipo de Quidditch por un mes entero. También quiero tres pergaminos para mañana. Y que sean largos. Ahora vete inmediatamente a la sala común y allí vamos a seguir conversando sobre tu castigo.

El joven se fue corriendo cabizbajo, pero no sin antes pasar junto a Peter y murmurarle un “Me las pagarás, Parker”. Peter rio para luego tomar su varita que había caído al piso y se acercó a su profesor.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

Peter se limpió un poco de la tierra que había en su ropa y negó con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien. Gracias por salvarme.

El hombre miró a Peter con un dejo de tristeza.

- No tienes que dejar que Flash te trate así ¿Lo sabes, no?

- Siempre lo ha hecho, desde primer año. Pero yo solo lo ignoro. Ya estoy acostumbrado – confesó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Stark suspiró pesadamente.

- A veces con eso no es suficiente, Peter.

El joven asintió, sonrojándose al oír su nombre en los labios del maestro. Sonaba como algo precioso y tan lejano a su persona.

- Ven conmigo, ya está anocheciendo y es hora que vuelvas a tu sala común. Te escoltaré.

Peter fue acompañado por su profesor hasta el castillo, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Pero eso no era incómodo, si no que se sentía más natural que otra cosa. Una vez se encontraron frente al retrato que funcionaba como puerta de la sala común, el hombre volteó hacia Peter.

- Bien, me iré porque no creo correcto oír la contraseña de tu casa. Nos vemos el lunes. Oh, pero antes de irme quiero devolverte algo.

Stark metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó puñado de monedas que le entregó a Peter. Era la misma cantidad que le habían robado.

- ¡Mis galeones! ¿Cómo los encontró, señor?

El hombre sonrió de lado.

- No fue tan difícil, apenas te fuiste de las tres escobas noté un pequeño niffler intentando escabullirse en mi bolsillo. Supuse que era el mismo que te había robado y al revisarlo encontré dinero que supuse, era tuyo. Esas pequeñas criaturas son un peligro, tendré que hablar con Fury de esto para encontrarlo antes de que siga robándole a más personas. Y también para saber cómo llegó aquí. Así que si sabes algo, me lo dices.

Peter sonrió alegre, menos mal que su profesor le había ayudado de esa manera.

- Muchas gracias.

- Por nada. Pero también quiero que administres tu dinero responsablemente y no solo te lo gastes en dulces de Honeydukes ¿Ok? – le advirtió apuntándolo con la varita a modo de reproche.

- No se preocupe, no lo haré – le prometió el muchacho.

Su profesor le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Peter se sonrojase ante aquel gesto.

- Adiós, Parker. Buenas noches.

- Adiós, profesor – murmuró el joven, tímido.

Cuando el mayor ya había dado la vuelta por una esquina, Peter enunció la contraseña para ingresar a su sala y una vez dentro, se sostuvo contra la pared. Su corazón latía desbocado y mil pensamientos le rondaban la cabeza.

Sus sentimientos lo estaban confundiendo cada vez más.


	3. Día 2 – Pociones, encantamientos y una varita.

\- ¡Peter, aquí!

El joven de cabellos castaños tomó lugar junto a la pelirroja que lo esperaba en su pupitre junto a la ventana que daba al lago junto al colegio. Era temprano y aun podía verse el cielo anaranjado reflejado en el agua.

\- Te busqué ayer en Hogsmeade pero no te encontré.

\- Oh, te juro que si estuve por ahí. Pero tuve que volver antes de las cinco porque le prometí a Pietro ayudarlo con astronomía. Sabes que no es muy bueno en esa asignatura.

\- Dile que si quiere puedo prestarle mis apuntes y si tiene alguna duda me puede preguntar – le ofreció amablemente – El profesor Odinson también podría ayudarlo en todo caso, sabes que es amable.

\- El sí, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano – se quejó la chica jugando con sus anillos - ¿Oíste los rumores? Unos chicos los vieron besarse el otro día cerca del bosque Prohibido. No quiero imaginarme que diría el director Fury si se enterara.

\- ¿Besándose? Pero si son—

\- Hermanos, pero no por sangre, así que no creo que este taaaan mal. Igualmente, amor es amor, etc.

\- Supongo que si – concluyó el muchacho, aun algo impresionado ante la información.

Pero de repente su charla se vio interrumpida ante la entrada del profesor de encantamientos, Stephen Strange, quien se apareció con su característica capa roja que ondeaba a cada paso. Peter notó como Wanda jugaba con su cabello nerviosamente y se mordía el labio, él se rio para sus adentros. La chica le había confesado de su enamoramiento hacia el profesor algunos días atrás. Por lo visto no era el único al que le sucedían ese tipo de cosas.

\- Sé que es más grande que yo y seguramente nunca se fijaría en una alumna pero… tan solo míralo ¿No es hermoso?

\- Pues… no es mi estilo.

\- Pfff, claro que no. Si ya te gusta el profesor Stark.

Peter sintió como el rostro le ardía.

\- E-Eso no es cierto.

Wanda le sonrió pícaramente.

\- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo lo miras en clase?

\- Yo… bueno, está bien. Tal vez si me guste un poco – confesó el muchacho bajando el rostro, sus mejillas pintadas por un leve tono rosado.

\- ¿Un poco? Oh vamos Peter, de seguro ya estas planeando la boda y cuantos hijos quieres tener con él.

\- ¡Wanda! – exclamó el muchacho - ¡Solo me gusta un poco! No es para tanto.

De repente, el sonido de un libro golpeando un escritorio los interrumpió.

\- Señor Parker y señorita Maximoff ¿Acaso no tienen ni un mínimo de respeto por mi clase?

Los dos adolescentes agacharon la cabeza cabizbajos. Todos los estaban mirando.

\- L-Lo siento profesor Strange.

El mencionado chasqueo la lengua.

\- Es una lástima, Maximoff. Usted es de las mejores de mi clase, no quisiera verla desperdiciar así su potencial.

\- ¡Le juro que no es así!

\- Demuéstremelo entonces – le pidió tomando el libro de encantamientos - Ahora basta de perder el tiempo y vayan todos a la página 7. El día de hoy vamos a revisar el encantamiento relentizador, o mejor conocido como Arresto momentum. Y si nos sobra el tiempo, también me gustaría revisar los encantamientos amorosos y el peligro de estos.

Peter fue hasta la página asignada, más no dejó de pensar en lo último que había mencionado el profesor Strange. Encantamientos amorosos, había oído de ellos. Estos podrían provocar atracción hacia la persona deseada, más o no amor verdadero. Y es que justamente aquel encantamiento compartía propiedades con la amortentia, aquella poción que el joven debería hacer en la clase de pociones luego del siguiente receso.

Peter adoraba aquella asignatura y por eso se había esforzado enormemente en que su amortentia cumpliera con todos los requisitos. Venían hace más de tres semanas preparándola en clase y hoy sería el día que la terminarían por fin. Solo le faltaba agregar la raíz de Angélica y las semillas de anís verde para terminarla de una vez. Cuando la poción estuvo lista, a Peter no se le pasó por alto como de este filtro amoroso emanaba un aroma agradable. Se le hacía muy familiar, pero aun no sabía exactamente de dónde.

\- Verán que es normal sentir un aroma distinto en cada amortentia – les explicó el profesor Banner durante la clase – Ya que esta se encuentra relacionada con aromas que percibimos en las personas que nos interesan románticamente. Por ejemplo, yo huelo el perfume de mi esposa mezclado con un poco de vodka. Creo que ella debería dejarlo.

Los alumnos rieron y continuaron preparando la poción.

\- Pero han de tener cuidado como se los advertí a principio de año. Esta poción puede resultar peligrosa ya que no provoca amor verdadero, sino más bien una obsesión por parte del que la ingiera. Y además está prohibido su uso en Hogwarts, por lo que ni se les ocurra utilizarla en algún compañero o compañera ¿De acuerdo?

Al terminar la clase, el profesor comenzó a evaluar poción por poción. Sabía que esta era complicada de hacer, por lo que felicitó a Peter cuando revisó la suya.

\- ¡Muy bien Peter! Sabía que tú no me podrías decepcionar.

El muchacho sonrió orgulloso.

\- Gracias, profesor.

\- ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

\- Claro ¿De qué se trata?

\- Mira, estoy evaluando los efectos de la amortentia tanto cuando está bien hecha como si no, ya que así provocaría lo que se conoce mejor como “poción de odio” y quería enseñarlo en otra clase. Y la tuya está tan bien hecha que me gustaría llevarla como ejemplo ¿No tienes problema con ello?

Peter hizo un gesto con su mano y negó con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no profesor. Es un honor para mí.

El profesor Banner sonrió complacido.

\- Perfecto ¿Podrías tomar una muestra en un frasco y llevármela al final de la siguiente clase?

\- Está bien, allí estaré.

\- Bien. Te veo luego.

Entonces Peter tomó con cuidado una pequeña muestra de aquella poción de amor y la guardó en un bolsillo de su bolso antes de dirigirse a la siguiente asignatura.

Llegó al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con emoción ya que volvería a ver a su maestro favorito. Desde aquella conversación que habían tenido en las tres escobas, Peter no había dejado de pensar en él. El profesor Stark era tan… maravilloso, e interesante. Peter aun tenía grabada su sonrisa y voz grave que lo encandilaba como nada. Esperaba poder conversar un poco más con el como aquella vez, tal vez después de clase.

Mientras se dirigía a su escritorio, no vio como Flash le ponía un pie en el camino para hacerlo tropezar. Su bolso cayó y un sonido de cristal quebrándose resonó.

\- ¡Oh no!

El profesor Stark entró poco después y se encontró a Peter en el suelo con una botella rota en sus manos que goteaba un líquido color rosado. No dudó en ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y fijarse que este no se haya lastimado con el cristal.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué huele como a cerezas, dulces y... jugo de calabaza? – preguntó Stark mientras se dejaba embotar por aquellos aromas que había mencionado.

\- Es una poción que se me rompió, lo siento profesor – exclamó Peter poniéndose de pie.

El hombre se mostró algo inquieto de repente ante lo que le dijo Peter. Carraspeó levemente y se acercó a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué poción era?

\- Una amortentia, señor.

Stark hizo una mueca algo cínica a la vez que se desanudaba levemente la corbata, distrayendo a Peter. Luego tomó su varita y apuntó a los cristales rotos sobre las manos de Peter.

\- ¡Reparo!

Aquellos trozos volvieron a formar la botella que una vez fue, por suerte quedaba un poco de poción en el fondo de esta así que no todo estaba perdido.

\- Tenga más cuidado con sus cosas en el futuro, señor Parker. Ahora siéntese, debemos empezar con la clase – le ordenó sin mirarlo.

Peter obedeció y una vez que tomó asiento, abrió su libro en la página asignada. Pero aun así no pudo concentrarse en la lección acerca de los Animagos, se distraía demasiado observando al hombre que hablaba delante de todos y lo miró atentamente durante toda la hora. El profesor Stark sí que era... atractivo. Más que cualquiera de las chicas de su clase. Poseía otro tipo de belleza, más salvaje y misteriosa. Y es que la poción que se le había caído podría ser la solución a sus problemas, unas cuantas gotas y el profesor seria todo suyo en un santiamén. Pero eso… no era amor, no. Peter no quería algo artificial, sino más bien real. Anhelaba que el hombre correspondiera a sus sentimientos de forma natural. Si… ese era su sueño. Imposible, de todas formas.

\- ¿No te da curiosidad lo que dijo al oler la amortentia? – le susurró Wanda desde la fila de al lado cuando el profesor salió del aula para conversar con el director Fury.

\- ¿Por qué debería darme curiosidad?

\- ¿Jugo de calabaza? Tú siempre lo tomas ¿Cerezas? Tu tarta favorita las tiene. Y lo de los dulces creo que ni hace falta explicarlo Peter. Es obvio.

El chico rio tristemente.

\- No digas esas cursilerías Wanda. Todos beben dulce de calabaza y comen dulces.

\- ¿Y las cerezas? ¡Explica eso!

\- De seguro tiene que ver con algún perfume de mujer, ya sabes.

\- Pues yo no lo creo.

\- Él nunca se fijaría en mí, Wanda – murmuró Peter tanto para su amiga como para él mismo.

La chica lo miró algo triste y le acarició el cabello cariñosamente, como a veces hacía con Peter al cual veía como un hermano menor. De repente, el profesor entró nuevamente y frunció el ceño al ver como Wanda trataba a Peter con semejante familiaridad.

\- ¡Maximoff! Ubíquese y deje al señor Parker en paz. Aquí se viene a trabajar, no a coquetear.

La muchacha sonrió de lado y bufó mientras retomaba su lectura. Peter se rio con ella y continuó tomando apuntes. Le intrigó ver al profesor tan enojado por una simple caricia por parte de Wanda. Ellos eran amigos y no veían nada de raro en ser cercanos, pero tal vez desde afuera podría parecer algo más.

Mientras seguía leyendo aquel texto acerca de los hombres lobo, sintió un par de ojos posados en él. Su profesor le tenía la vista clavada, pero al notar esto desvío la mirada hacia otro lado mientras apretaba su varita con fuerza. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Uno miraba, el otro fingía no notarlo y así. Peter no entendía por qué eso sucedía exactamente, pero tampoco es que le disgustase.

Al terminar la clase, Peter juntó sus cosas y estaba a punto de retirarse del aula cuando el profesor lo llamó.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tenía usted una amortentia en mi clase, señor Parker?

Peter volteó a ver a Stark y se acercó a él, tímido.

\- E-Es que el profesor Banner me pidió que le alcanzase una muestra para una clase.

El profesor rio para sus adentros y recargó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, mirando a Peter con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa ladina.

\- Menos mal. Ya creía que querrías ponerme un poco en mi café. Sabes que utilizar una amortentia va contra las reglas de la escuela.

Peter entreabrió los labios, pasmado.

\- ¡Yo nunca no haría eso! Y menos con usted – pero al darse cuenta de lo malinterpretadas que podrían ser sus palabras, se corrigió - E-Es decir, no le faltaría el respeto de semejante manera y-

\- Ya, Parker. Solo fue una pequeña broma. Eres un buen chico y sé que no harías algo así – y luego de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa, lo miró con curiosidad - Por cierto ¿Qué aromas sentiste tú en la amortentia? Si quieres decirme, claro.

Peter se mordió el labio algo nerviosamente y comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su túnica. Le avergonzaba decirlo en voz alta, porque ahora por fin entendía por qué sentía como sentía aquella poción.

\- Pues… era como una mezcla de café, licor, y loción para después de afeitar – confesó cabizbajo.

El hombre pareció meditar por un momento aquello que Peter le había dicho.

\- Ya veo.

De repente, Peter oyó las campanas que indicaban el cambio de hora.

\- Lo siento, debo entregarle lo poco que sobrevivió de la poción al profesor Banner. Hasta mañana, señor.

\- Hasta mañana – lo saludó el hombre dirigiéndose a su oficina, la cual se encontraba justo detrás de su escritorio.

Al salir del aula, Peter rezó porque el hombre no notara que justamente Peter sentía aquellos aromas en su amortentia porque le recordaban a él. Y es que Peter también no esperaba para entregarla por fin al profesor Banner y dejar de tenerla tan cerca, recordándole sus deseos.

Luego de la cena, Peter y Ned se encontraban jugando al ajedrez mágico junto a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya todos se habían ido a dormir y ellos eran los únicos que estaban despiertos, ya que aquella partida les había tomado más tiempo del que pensaron.

\- ¿Y planeas decirle a Stark como te sientes? – le preguntó Ned casualmente mientras movía una de sus piezas.

Peter miró a las flamas por un momento de forma melancólica.

\- No, y creo que nunca lo haré. Él es increíble y yo… simplemente no le llego ni a los talones. Además de seguro tiene a alguien.

\- Pero él te dijo que cortó con Potts y además Banner no le conoce ninguna novia. ¡Tienes el camino libre Peter!

Peter negó con la cabeza y se desconcertó al oír la risa de Ned.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, es solo que desde que te gustaba Liz… no te veía así de pendiente por alguien. Sí que el profe te tiene de rodillas.

\- Ugh, cállate – masculló Peter haciendo un movimiento sobre el tablero y viendo como un caballo despedazaba a otra pieza – No me gusta tanto, es solo… un enamoramiento pasajero.

\- Eso dices tú, pero yo noto algunas señales de obsesión.

El de cabellos castaños lo miró con los parpados caídos.

\- Ned, no estoy obsesionado con el profesor Stark.

\- Claro que no, porque saberse todos sus horarios de memoria y la marca de su licor favorito es completamente normal.

Peter suspiró pesadamente y se cubrió el rostro.

\- Está bien, está bien. Tal vez si este un poco…

Ned enarcó una ceja.

\- … un poco muy enamorado de él. Listo, lo dije.

\- A este paso yo creo que tal vez él te dio una amortentia o algo así. Yo te recomiendo tomar una poción de odio para olvidarte de él. El profesor Banner seguro te ayudaría a conseguir una si se lo pides.

El adolescente de cabellos castaños se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes? No creo que ni la magia, ni las pociones, ni nada podrá logar que me olvide de él.

\- Peter…

\- Déjalo. Tarde o temprano tendré que superarlo.

Ned decidió no insistir más con el tema, ya que notaba como esto lastimaba a Peter. Ambos siguieron jugando hasta que ya se hizo muy tarde, y luego de ganar la partida de ajedrez, Peter se puso de pie para tomar su varita y apagar la fogata con el encantamiento aguamenti. Pero al tantear sus bolsillos, notó que no se encontraba por ningún lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ned al ver a su amigo tan preocupado.

\- Mi varita… no la encuentro. ¿Se me habrá caído?

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

\- Creo que fue cuando me tropecé en Defensa contra las artes oscuras…

Peter suspiró pesadamente.

\- No puedo quedarme sin ella ¿Y si desaparece? ¿O si se la lleva alguien? Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de recuperarla.

\- Pero Peter, ya es tarde para salir de la sala común.

\- No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Ned entreabrió la boca, sorprendido ante la respuesta de su amigo.

\- ¿Peter Parker rompiendo las reglas? Esto es algo que nunca creí que vería.

El chico sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros. Luego tomó su sobretodo y una lámpara de gas que había sobre una de las mesas para llevarse consigo.

\- Solo se vive una vez – bromeó y antes de salir por la puerta, volteó a ver a Ned - No me esperes despierto.

Peter salió intentando no hacer ruido y caminó lentamente por uno de los pasillos. Quería llegar al aula lo más rápido posible, solo debía buscar su varita y volver a la sala común, nada más. Se asomó a los dos lados del pasillo y deseó que Heimdall, el celador del colegio, no lo encontrase. No le agradaba la idea de cumplir un castigo o hacer perder puntos para su casa.

Una vez llegó, entro al aula con sigilo. Pero le llamó la atención la tenue luz que provenía desde debajo de una puerta, aquella que daba con la oficina del profesor Stark ¿Acaso el hombre seguiría allí? También oyó algunas voces, así que lentamente se acercó para poder escuchar mejor. Sabía que esto no era lo correcto, pero simplemente no podía alejarse. Era como si su mente le gritara una cosa pero su cuerpo hiciera otra.

\- Tony… solo quiero que me entiendas.

¡El profesor Rogers! ¿Pero acaso él y Stark no estaban enemistados?

\- Estoy tratando de hacerlo, Steve. Créeme que lo hago – exhaló el hombre.

\- Bucky es la persona en la que más confío en el mundo. El me jura que todo lo que hizo fue bajo el maleficio imperius y que nunca quiso herir a nadie, fueron los mortífagos los que lo obligaron a hacerlo por años. Apenas pudo escaparse de su control, huyó y los denunció al Ministerio.

\- ¿Y tú crees que eso borra todo lo que hizo?

Silencio. Peter notaba la tensión en aquella conversación.

\- No, y nada lo hará. Bucky es mi esposo. Pero yo lo amo y me duele verlo así. El aún tiene pesadillas donde lo obligan a torturar o asesinar personas inocentes, y creo que eso ya es suficiente castigo. No merece ser visto como un monstruo, y solo esperaba que tú pudieras entenderlo.

\- ¿El… de verdad la está pasando así de mal?

\- Varias veces tengo que consolarlo cuando rompe en llanto por las noches. A veces no puede dormir y tengo que darle una poción para que pueda descansar aunque sea un par de horas. El mismo no puede perdonarse por algo que ni siquiera es su culpa, por eso solo te pido que intentes ponerte en su lugar.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos hombres, y Peter comenzó a comprender de qué trataba la discusión. Sabía que el profesor Rogers estaba casado, pero no que su esposo había sido un mortifago a la fuerza. Le dio mucha pena. Pese a no conocerlo, se sintió mal al saber que tan lamentable era el hombre luego de todo lo que le habían obligado a hacer. No debe ser fácil vivir con esa carga sobre la espalda.

\- Tony, no quiero volver a batirme en duelo contigo como lo hicimos hace años. Creo que ya los dos somos lo suficientemente maduros como para conversar como adultos. Sé que seguramente me odias y-

\- No te odio.

Otra pausa. Una pequeña risa por parte de Rogers que desconcertó a Peter.

\- Pues si no lo haces, demuéstralo. Estas invitado a nuestro hogar cuando quieras. Tenemos el licor que tanto te gusta.

\- Lo pensaré…

\- ¿Tal vez para navidad? Le diré a Bruce, Natasha y Pepper si quieren venir también. De seguro van a aceptar sin dudarlo, sabes que Bruce no puede rechazar una buena cena.

Ambos rieron momentáneamente.

\- No volvamos a distanciarnos, Tony. ¿Si? No solo eres mi compañero de trabajo, también te considero un amigo.

Stark no respondió, pero Peter supuso que este había asentido.

De repente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le indicó a Peter que debía esconderse. Y eso hizo, justo detrás del escritorio. Para no ser encontrado, apagó la lámpara. Una vez que oyó pasos alejarse, quiso escabullirse de rodillas por un lado, pero se encontró con un par de piernas que le obstruyeron el paso.

\- Lumos.

La punta de una varita se iluminó, dejando ver que el profesor Stark lo estaba mirando desde arriba.

\- ¿Oíste mucho?

Peter negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, cabizbajo. Sería mejor mentir en cualquier caso.

\- Mejor… ¿Y sabes qué? Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste.

El adolescente lo miró desconcertado.

\- ¿A-Acerca de qué?

\- De hablar las cosas.

\- Oh… ¡Me alegra!

Pero de repente, la mirada del profesor pasó de amable a severa. Y eso asustó a Peter, su plan no estaba saliendo como debería.

\- Ahora dime una buena razón para que no te castigue por andar fuera de tu sala común a estas horas, joven.

Peter agachó la cabeza y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

\- Perdí mi varita aquí y quería buscarla lo antes posible. Nada más.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Peter con reproche.

\- De acuerdo ¿Y dónde está?

Peter se fijó rápidamente bajo uno de los pupitres y alumbró con su lámpara de gas, allí estaba su varita. La tomó con una sonrisa, pero esta no duró demasiado.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Y fue así que la varita salió volando de la mano de Peter.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¿Acaso no lo viste venir? Recuerda lo que te dije Parker, debes estar siempre alerta. Y más si quieres ser un auror.

El hombre tomó la varita que había caído al suelo y se la devolvió al muchacho, quien lo miró con ojos brillantes a pesar de la poca iluminación en el aula.

\- ¿Usted podría enseñarme?

Stark lo miró por un momento y bajó la mirada.

\- No creo que sea lo correcto.

\- ¡Por favor profesor! Usted es un mago excepcional. Yo necesito pasar los EXTASIS si quiero convertirme en un auror, y quien mejor que usted para enseñarme.

El hombre pareció meditar las palabras del chico y emitió un sonido a modo de consideración.

\- Está bien, Parker. Te ayudaré a prepararte, pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros. No quiero que parezca que tengo favoritos. Hay que cuidarnos en especial de Rogers. No quiero volver a pelearme con él ahora que nos empezamos a llevar bien otra vez.

Peter rio con ganas y casi que saltó de la emoción.

\- Prometo no decirle a nadie, profesor. ¿Le pago con dulces de Honeydukes o cómo?

El hombre sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

\- No va a ser necesario. Tan solo sigue sacando buenas calificaciones, pórtate bien ¡Y cuida esa varita por las barbas de Merlín!

\- Lo haré – le juró el muchacho poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

\- Bien, ahora… ¡En guardia!

Inmediatamente, Peter levantó su varita y levantó el mentón, pero el profesor simplemente se rio de él.

\- Solo te estaba probando, no vamos a empezar ahora.

Peter relajó sus hombros y enarcó una ceja.

\- O-Oh, bueno ¿Entonces cuando?

\- Por ahora dejémoslo para los lunes y viernes antes de la cena, en esta misma aula ¿Te parece bien? Voy a enseñarte los hechizos que seguramente van a tomar en tus exámenes. Y te lo advierto, Parker. Voy a ser muy exigente contigo, así que prepárate.

Peter asintió entusiasmado y recibió una rápida palmada sobre su hombro.

\- De acuerdo. Te veo el lunes. Ahora ve a tu habitación y ten cuidado con Heimdall ¿Si?

\- Si, y gracias profesor. No lo decepcionaré.

\- Sé que no lo harás – le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

Y fue así que Peter se retiró a su sala común, completamente emocionado ya que ahora podría pasar más tiempo con su profesor favorito después de clases ¡Y recibiría clases extra por parte suya!

Aunque sabía que así le costaría muchísimo más superarlo. Pero era un pequeño precio por el que pagar si quería convertirse en un buen auror en el futuro.


	4. Dia 3: Quidditch y Espejo de Oesed

Era temprano en el colegio y todos los alumnos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente. A Peter no se le pasó por alto como había un gran revuelo en el gran comedor. Por lo visto aquello tenía que ver con el partido de Quidditch que tomaría lugar esa tarde. El capitán del equipo, Harley Keener, parecía estar a punto de perder la cordura mientras conversaba con sus compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Sabes qué pasó? – le preguntó a Ned mientras se terminaba su desayuno.

Peter dejó su edición de El Profeta sobre la mesa para responderle a su amigo.

- Parece que la buscadora del equipo amaneció enferma, y el partido es  _ esta _ tarde.

- Oh…

Pero de repente, Ned miró a Peter con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tú puedes ser el reemplazo!

Peter por poco escupió su jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Y-Yo? ¡Pero que estás diciendo-

- ¡Jugaste para el equipo por dos años! Y eras muy bueno.

- Pero ahora estoy retirado, Ned. Además no practico hace mucho tiempo.

Ned le quitó el periódico de las manos para llamar su atención.

- Vamos Peter, tan solo participa por esta vez. No puedes dejar que los de Slytherin ganen, lo que menos tengo ganas de ver es la sonrisa asquerosa de Flash mientras se pavonea por ahí.

Peter suspiró con pesar.

- No lo sé, Ned… apenas si recuerdo hacer un par de giros.

- ¡Será fácil! Solo tienes que atrapar la Snitch y harás que el equipo gane.

El muchacho lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- Como si fuera tan simple.

- Anda, sé que puedes. ¡Harley! Ven aquí, te conseguí un buscador.

El chico de cabellos rubios se acercó a ellos con aire de esperanza.

- ¿Quién es Ned? ¡El nombre! ¡Dame el maldito nombre!

El moreno sonrió y apuntó a Peter, quien saludó tímidamente. Harley lo tomó por los hombros y miró de arriba abajo.

- ¡Peter! ¿Vas a ser nuestro buscador?

- S-Supongo, si ustedes me aceptan.

- Mira, a este paso creo que aceptaría hasta que una lechuza juegue - le respondió Harley palmeándole la espalda – Encuéntrame en un rato para que te dé el uniforme y explicaré la estrategia de hoy ¿Si?

Peter aceptó y luego de terminar su desayuno, fue a encontrarse con Harley. Este confiaba en él para ser su buscador, pero no todos los miembros del equipo opinaban lo mismo, al ser un chico aplicado y tímido no creían que este pudiese ser muy bueno en el deporte. Pero Peter se esforzaría para demostrarles lo contrario.

El chico recibió el respectivo uniforme con los colores de su casa y se dirigió al campo junto con el resto del equipo. Antes jugar, Harley le había visto volar un par de veces para quedarse convencido, y el resultado fue bueno. Peter, pese a no ser un experto, se movía con agilidad en el aire.

Al estar los dos equipos frente a frente, Flash (el buscador de Slytherin) se rio en la cara de Peter.

- ¿Parker? ¿No te da verguenza?

- Verguenza te va a dar a ti cuando te ganemos – respondió Peter, siendo recibido con aplausos y festejos por parte de su equipo.

Flash frunció el ceño y miró a Peter con odio. Pero Peter no sintió miedo, sino que le sonrió de lado a modo de desafío.

Desde las gradas pudo ver al profesor Stark sonriéndole y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, deseándole suerte a Peter, quien lo saludó con la mano. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante esto. Si ya estaba nervioso antes, ahora el sentimiento se había multiplicado.

La profesora Danvers se acercó al medio del campo y miró a todos los jugadores tomar posición en el aire. Abrió una caja que contenía las pelotas que se usarían durante el juego.

- Quiero un juego limpio. Nada de trampas – les a advirtió.

Luego de liberar las Bludgers, tomó la snitch dorada, la cual dejó que se elevara entre los aires y finalmente lanzó la Quaffle en el aire. Sopló su silbato y dio inicio al partido. 

Peter y Flash clavaron sus ojos en aquella pequeña pelota dorada con alas, la cual se alejó de ellos a toda velocidad. Pero no se las haría fácil, esta volaba y volaba sin parar. Peter vio como los cazadores intentaban anotar puntos y los golpeadores se debatían en golpear cuantas Bludgers sea posible. Pero Peter seguía en búsqueda de la Snitch dorada.

- ¿Por qué tan triste Parker? ¿Es porque Stark no está aquí para salvarte? – le gritó Flash.

Peter estuvo a punto de responderle hasta que de repente notó algo volando justo sobre la cabeza de Flash ¡Era la Snitch!

- Lo siento, yo no hablo con perdedores – le respondió Peter yendo en búsqueda de esta.

Los dos muchachos volaron casi que codo a codo en búsqueda de la Snitch que volaba velozmente alrededor de todo el campo. Ambas casas vitoreaban con entusiasmo por sus equipos, Peter sonrió al ver como sus amigos lo animaban desde las gradas con emoción.

Flash empujó a Peter al pasar junto a él, pero este se aferró a su escoba.

- ¡Muévete, idiota!

Peter le miró con odio, pero aprovechó para adelantársele. Los dos volaban por entre las gradas y hacían espirales en el aire lo más rápido posible.

Luego de dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del campo, Peter persiguió lo que tanto buscaba hacia arriba, Flash lo siguió. Peter estiró su mano y voló alto. Apenas la pudo rozar con sus dedos y se estiró más hasta que por fin la tomó en su mano. Sonrió, pero no le duró mucho la alegría ya que fue empujado nuevamente.

Caía y caía a toda velocidad, apenas podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Flash lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica desde su escoba.

- ¡Peter! – gritó Stark.

Al chico no se le paso por alto que lo había llamado por su nombre. Pudo oír un distante  _ “arresto momentum”. _ Aquel encantamiento le salvó de una muerte segura, pero no evitó que igualmente se golpease contra el suelo de forma abrupta.

Estaba aún algo aturdido, pero entreabrió los ojos al sentir como lo agitaban. Alguien lo estaba sosteniendo con cuidado, y se sonrojó al ver que esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Stark.

- P-Profesor…

- ¿Estás bien? – exigió saber este, preocupado.

Peter asintió, se sentía muy cansado y adolorido, pero aun así feliz ya que aquel hombre lo estaba sosteniendo con delicadeza.

- Yo…

- ¿Si?

Peter sonrió débilmente mientras le enseñaba la Snitch que desplegó sus alas sobre su palma. El profesor lo miró asombrado y sonrió.

- ¡Lo hiciste!

\-  ¡Peter Parker ha atrapado la Snitch dorada y recibe 150 puntos para su equipo! – exclamó Betty Brant desde el micrófono.

Un silbido por parte de la profesora Danvers llamó la atención del público.

\-  ¡El equipo de Gryffindor gana!

Sonó un fuerte estruendo de aplausos y gritos por parte de la casa ganadora. El profesor Rogers se veía feliz ante la victoria. Harley y el resto del equipo saltó de alegría y todos vitoreaban el nombre de Peter con júbilo.

Stark le palmeó la espalda a Peter y trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero este no pudo ya que le dolía demasiado estar parado. La profesora Danvers se acercó a él y lo miró preocupada.

- Está herido, tal vez tenga una fractura.

- Lo llevaré a la enfermería – ofreció Stark.

El joven sintió como lo tomaban en brazos para llevárselo al castillo. Peter se sentía muy cansado y adolorido, sus ojos se cerraban aunque el intentara mantenerlos abiertos. Lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue el rostro de Stark.

Sonrió débilmente, no había mejor vista que esa.

- Peter…

Una voz murmuraba su nombre, y entreabrió los ojos lentamente. Vio a Ned a un lado. Luego volteó al otro y se encontró con la preocupada mirada del profesor Stark, quien sonrió igualmente cuando el muchacho despertó.

- Por fin abriste los ojos. ¡Hace horas que estas dormido!

- ¿Q-Que pas…?

- El partido de Quidditch – le contestó Ned – Flash te empujó y te golpeaste la cabeza, pero ¡Atrapaste la Snitch! ¡Y ganaste!

Peter sonrió complacido al recordar los aplausos y vítoreos de todos. Por lo menos había ayudado al equipo a ganar.

- Thompson no saldrá ileso de esta – masculló Stark para sí mismo – Iré inmediatamente a hablar con él. Leeds ¿Te quedas con Peter?

Ned asintió y el hombre se despidió. Peter se le quedó mirando de forma triste, no quería que se vaya.

- No sabes lo preocupado que estuvo antes de despertaras – le comentó Ned.

Peter sonrió para sí mismo ante la información, no creía que a Stark le llegara a importar tanto su bienestar.

- ¿Qué paso cuando me desmayé? – le preguntó a Ned mientras abría una rana de chocolate que le habían dejado como regalo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y esta saltó al piso, escapándose de él.

- Stark no se despegó de tu lado ni por un momento, apenas hablaba y solo te miraba a ti.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Peter sonrojándose.

Ned asintió mientras comía una gragea color rosa de la misma caja que le había comprado a Peter como regalo.

- Sí que le importas.

El chico desvió la vista y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

- Pero… solo porque soy su alumno.

- Si tú lo dices.

Peter rio para sí mismo.

- ¡Ya deja de hacer que me ilusione y pásame esas grageas!

Tony caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hecho una furia en búsqueda de Flash Thompson, aquel mal nacido pagaría por herir a Peter. Estaba considerando seriamente enviarle una carta a sus padres para hacerles saber de la situación, hasta que de repente se cruzó con nada más ni nada menos que su persona menos favorita, Stephen Strange. Los dos hombres poseían una especie de enemistad silenciosa, Tony estaba consciente de la envidia del hombre.

- ¿Adónde te diriges, Stark? ¿Vas a seguir acosando alumnos?

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, mentón en alto.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Strange?

El hombre bufó mientras se arreglaba su capa.

- Oh vamos. ¿Crees que soy un tonto? No es normal como te preocupas por ese chico de Gryffindor. Hay rumores de que se están viendo luego de clases incluso. Y tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que está prohibida cualquier relación entre un profesor y un alumno.

Tony sonrió de forma cínica y le miró con ojos desafiantes.

- Quédate tranquilo, porque entre Peter y yo no hay nada. Y nada tengo que probarte yo tampoco, solo estas paranoico y quieres buscar una excusa para que me expulsen y tú puedas quedarte con el cargo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Pero sabes qué? Fury no te lo daría de todas formas, porque no das la talla.

Strange le miró con desprecio y apuntó con un dedo.

- Ten cuidado, Stark. No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo.

- Digo lo mismo.

Ambos hombres se miraron con odio por última vez antes de partir en rumbos opuestos. Pero mientras bajaba una de las escaleras, Stark pensó en Peter. Solía hacerlo a menudo, si tenía que ser sincero.

No podía negarlo. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba hablar con él acerca de embrujos. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, su candidez, su inocencia.

Pero no debía obedecer a sus sentimientos los cuales lo estaba confundiendo. Ahora debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades como profesor y mantener la imagen que le correspondía. Peter era solo un niño y él un hombre.

Era imposible siquiera imaginar que algo entre ellos podría dar lugar.

Luego de unos días Peter ya se encontraba mejor. Por suerte no se había fracturado por la caída, aunque si le dolía caminar todavía. Pero las enfermeras le habían dicho que pronto mejoraría si evitaba cualquier tipo de actividad física y bebía la poción medicinal que le habían recetado. Durante el tiempo que había estado en la enfermería, Liz, Michelle, Betty y Wanda lo habían pasado a visitar para cerciorarse como estaba, hasta le habían llevado regalos y flores. Harley y el resto del equipo de Quidditch también lo habían visitado, y como agradecimiento por haberlos ayudado a ganar, le llevaron varias botellas de jugo de calabaza y una montaña de ranas de chocolate, las cuales Peter aceptó gustoso.

Pero Stark no había vuelto a verlo ¿Por qué? Esto había entristecido levemente a Peter, quien no había dejado de pensar en él durante esos días. 

No podría quedarse tranquilo hasta agradecerle al hombre que lo había ayudado y básicamente salvado la vida, ya que si él no hubiera utilizado aquel hechizo, Peter probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

Supuso que luego del último bloque podría encontrarlo en el aula o en su oficina. Entró al salón con sigilo en búsqueda de aquel, pero se decepcionó al no ver a nadie.

Estaba a punto de partir hasta que sin quererlo, se tropezó con una sábana que cubría algo. Esta cayó al piso y reveló un enorme espejo con varias frases grabadas.

- ¿”Oesed”? – murmuró Peter mientras leía la palabra grabada en el marco.

Pero algo lo desconcertó, en ese espejo no solamente aparecía el, sino también el profesor Stark, quien posó su mano sobre el hombro de Peter (bueno, el hombro del reflejo de Peter). Este volteó a ver si el profesor estaba a sus espaldas, pero no había nadie más en el aula.

Aquel reflejo en el espejo le sonrió encantadoramente, como hacia siempre. Y mientras rodeaba la cintura de Peter, comenzó a besarle el cuello con delicadeza. El adolescente se sonrojó profundamente y volteó la vista, aunque se encontraba demasiado tentado a seguir mirando. El hombre en el espejo tomó a su reflejo de la mandíbula para besarlo con elegancia. Peter sintió como el corazón le latía rápidamente y retrocedió de espaldas, casi se sobresaltó al sentir como chocaba con alguien.

- ¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Peter miró al profesor Stark con el rostro rojo y las pupilas dilatadas, y este lo notó.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Y-Yo – el chico quiso hablar, pero no podía dejar de trabarse y el hombre miró al espejo.

- Ah, veo que lo descubriste - su profesor se acercó con manos tras la espalda - El espejo de Oesed es un artefacto muy peculiar, me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

- Vi… vi algo extraño en él – confesó Peter acongojado.

El profesor enarcó una ceja y miró a Peter.

- ¿Extraño? ¿En qué sentido?

- ¡Lo vi a usted! Pero antes de que apareciera, cuando estaba solo en el aula – confesó sin terminar de comprender.

El mayor carraspeó, y bajó la mirada. De repente se veía incomodo ante lo que Peter le dijo. Peter se dio cuenta de esto y por la tensión en el aire, supuso que aquello no era “normal”.

- ¿Por qué sucedió eso profesor? ¿Qué… qué hace este espejo?

Pero el hombre no quiso responder y no lo miró a los ojos, Peter pudo deducir que era algo grave porque la actitud del hombre ya casi lo asustaba. Necesitaba saberlo a toda costa.

- Profesor… por favor dígame que hace este espejo.

Stark suspiró con pesar y con mucho esfuerzo, por fin se dignó a ver a Peter a los ojos. Se veía preocupado y tenso.

- Muestra lo que más deseamos, nuestros anhelos más desesperados.

Peter entreabrió sus labios, ahora lo comprendía. Bajó el rostro y sintió como el corazón le latía rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había implicado en sus palabras. Pasó saliva cuando aquel reflejo le sonrió descaradamente mientras apuntaba con sus ojos al reflejo del profesor. El Peter en el espejo parecía estar embebido en lujuria mientras le acariciaban por sobre la ropa y Peter sintió sus mejillas arder ante la visión que, aunque quisiera negarlo, deseaba con fervor.

Aquel espejo solo le confirmaba sus sentimientos.

- L-Lo siento, yo no-

- No pidas disculpas – lo cortó Stark - Tan solo…no volvamos a hablar de esto ¿Si?

Pero cuando el hombre quiso retirarse, Peter le obstruyó el paso. Necesitaba sacarse una duda de encima, una que le estaba carcomiendo vivo.

- ¿Qué vio usted en el espejo?

Pero el hombre no respondió, más si le dio una mirada al espejo y pasó saliva a la vez que sus ojos se oscurecían. Peter noto como este estaba apretando la mandíbula inconscientemente.

Por lo visto la visión debía estarle gustando demasiado.

- Por favor dígamelo – exigió saber el muchacho, un atisbo de esperanza en sus palabras.

Stark se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que vi? ¿Estás seguro?

Peter asintió con entusiasmo, y se sonrojó cuando el hombre lo miró a los ojos, tan oscuros y llenos de emociones dispares. Sintió como el corazón le latía en anticipación. Sentía miedo, pero esperanza al mismo tiempo.

- A ti, a mi lado.

Un denso silencio los envolvió, ya todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ninguno de los dos supo que decir luego. Stark simplemente se arregló la capa y se alejó en dirección a su oficina.

- Nadie lo debe saber – le dijo mientras abría la puerta – Lo entiendes, ¿No?

Peter intentó acercarse a él, pero el hombre lo detuvo con una mirada.

- Yo…

- Peter. Por favor hazme caso. Esto nunca sucedió.

Pero Peter no respondió, y el hombre decidió tomar su silencio como un sí, para después encerrarse en su oficina. El muchacho respiró entrecortadamente ante lo que acababa de suceder y seguía tratando de procesarlo.

Se retiró de aquella aula en dirección al gran comedor, pero antes de irse le dio una última mirada al espejo. Su reflejo le guiñó un ojo descaradamente mientras el hombre en el espejo le rodeaba la cintura, y Peter sintió escalofríos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Peter apenas probó bocado alguno, por no decir que ni una migaja tocó sus labios. Se excusó con el cansancio, y por suerte sus amigos le creyeron, aunque Ned le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

- Me iré a la cama – le informó a su amigo poniéndose de pie.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente. Por un lado quería hablar acerca de lo sucedido con Ned, pero recordó lo que el hombre le había pedido. Aquello debía permanecer como un secreto, casi como si no existiera.

Peter se acostó en su cama mirando al techo, y así permaneció hasta la madrugada. Todos sus compañeros de habitación, incluido Ned, estaban dormidos. Pero el simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Se le ocurrió ir hasta las cocinas para buscar algo caliente para beber, ya que creyó que así podría llegar a dormirse. Deambuló por los pasillos con sigilo, la punta de su varita emitía una tenue luz que lo guiaba. Pero de repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro que lo hizo girarse y se asustó al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules.

- ¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

El profesor Rogers lo miraba con reproche y Peter comenzó a balbucear excusas por haber roto las reglas, hasta que desde la oscuridad salió otra persona que se les acercó.

- Ah, Steve ¿No lo sabias? El pobre es sonámbulo, no puede controlarlo.

El profesor Stark sonrió casualmente mientras también los iluminaba con su varita y posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Peter. Steve miró a Peter con preocupación.

- ¡Peter! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Y-Yo… tenia vergüenza de decírselo, profesor. Lo siento – respondió el muchacho bajando el rostro y siguiendo la mentira.

- Yo lo llevo a su sala – ofreció Stark casualmente – Perdónalo, Steve. Es un buen chico.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Steve retirándose hacia el otro lado del pasillo – Pero si necesitas ayuda, puedes decírmelo ¿De acuerdo?

Peter aceptó y siguió en silencio a su otro profesor por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Pero mientras caminan en la oscuridad, Peter lo toma de la túnica para hacerlo parar.

- G-Gracias – murmuró en un hilo de voz.

El hombre paró en seco, aun de espaldas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por mentir. Y por salvarme de un seguro castigo. 

Silencio. El hombre todavía no lo miraba.

- No es nada.

Stark sigue caminando, pero Peter no lo sigue. Es ahí que por fin el hombre se voltea a verlo. Sus ojos son tan oscuros como la noche, apenas se refleja la luz que emite su varita en ellos. Peter tragó saliva y, juntando mucho valor, preguntó.

- Podríamos… ¿Podríamos hablar?

El hombre lo miró con duda.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si… es que si no lo hago ahora, creo que no volveré a tener el mismo coraje otra vez. Y hay muchas cosas que necesito decirle. Por favor. Solo le pido que me escuche.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, el hombre por fin asintió, resignado. No podía con la mirada triste de Peter. Stark miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie mirándolos.

- Ven conmigo, no creo que sea seguro hacerlo aquí en los pasillos.

El hombre lo dirigió al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y de ahí, a su habitación. Era amplia y sutilmente lujosa, con muebles oscuros y elegantes. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel tapiz color rojo con algunas ramificaciones doradas. La chimenea estaba encendida, dándole un aspecto cálido al lugar.

- Ponte cómodo.

Peter se sentó en el sillón que daba a la chimenea y se sonrojó al ver al profesor quitarse su capa y desanudarse la corbata. Sí que era atractivo, aun con ese aspecto cansado. Su barba desarreglada y su cabello que generalmente estaba pulcramente peinado ahora se encontraba un poco más desordenado. Para Peter era el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez había visto.

Le ofreció un té y Peter aceptó. Luego de entregárselo, lo acompañó en el sillón, pero guardando su distancia y aun sin mirarlo demasiado.

Peter dio un sorbo a su té y se quedó mirando las flamas danzantes de la chimenea. Estas eran tan salvajes e inquietas como sus pensamientos. Pero de alguna forma debía ordenarlos y sacarlos afuera, o si no se volvería loco.

- Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle por salvarme durante el partido de Quidditch. Si no fuera por usted… yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

Stark asintió lentamente.

- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras caías al vacío. Digamos que actué inconscientemente.

- Gracias a dios por eso – exclamó el muchacho riendo levemente.

- Peter. Si tú hubieras muerto frente a mis ojos, yo no habría podido perdonarme a mí mismo – exclamó el hombre totalmente serio – Lo digo de verdad.

Peter lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y asintió. A veces el hombre podía dejarlo sin palabras. Pero no lo suficiente como para callarlo del todo.

- Pero… no solo quiero hablar de eso. Hay otra cosa que necesito discutir con usted. Y tiene que ver con el espejo de Oesed…

Ante la simple mención de este, pudo sentir como se ponía denso el ambiente. Peter, aun así, mantuvo sus palabras en el límite de lo formal.

- ¿Si?

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos con expresión triste y se mordió el labio, temiendo hablar de más.

- No quiero fingir que nunca sucedió.

- Peter…

- Creo que tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo – murmuró – Yo… lo quiero. Y por lo que usted me dijo que vio en aquel espejo… no soy el único que se siente así.

El hombre desvió la mirada y se cubrió la boca, intentando concentrarse. Recordaba las acusaciones de Strange y maldijo en su mente, aquel hombre no estaba para nada equivocado.

Tony no se esperaba que Peter posase su mano sobre la propia. Era pequeña y suave, justo como Peter. El muchacho lo miró con ojos llenos de anhelo y se humedeció los labios.

- Aquel espejo me hizo darme cuenta de lo reales que son mis sentimientos. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero… ¿No cree usted que el amor está más allá del bien y del mal?

- Peter, por favor – rogó el hombre débilmente, pero sin zafarse de su agarre – Eres un chico encantador e inteligente. Juntarte conmigo no te hará ningún bien. Tú mereces algo mejor que un simple auror retirado que enseña en un colegio.

- Usted no es solo eso, señor. Es un hombre increíble y talentoso. Todos lo admiran y respetan. Incluido yo. En especial yo – aclaró Peter apretando su mano levemente.

El profesor sonrió tristemente ante las bellas palabras de Peter. Eran tan o incluso más bellas que él. Peter, dulce e inocente Peter. Con su cabello como el cobre y ojos como el oro. Se le hacía tan adorable, perdidamente enamorado de su maestro y mentor. Una criatura tan exquisita como él no podría desearlo, tenía que ser un simple deseo de adolescencia y nada más. De seguro mañana se va a enamorar de otra persona y lo olvidará completamente.

- No deberías estar con alguien como yo.

- Pero usted es lo que yo más quiero en todo el mundo, profesor…

Peter se acercó al hombre más guiado por sus sentimientos que por su mente. Aquel le tomó del rostro con delicadeza y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. El más joven volvió a acercarse tímidamente, como viendo que tan lejos podría llegar. Se alegró al ver que el hombre no se le escapaba, así que continuó hasta lograr lo que tanto había deseado hacer.

Lo besó.

Fue suave e inocente, pero con mucha emoción aun así. Sus labios sabían a licor de malta. Al separarse, pestañeó varias veces y le miró a los ojos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba casi encima del hombre mientras este lo abrazaba, sonrió cuando Tony le besó la mejilla con cariño. No era necesario hablar en ese momento, un simple gesto podía expresar demasiado.

Ambos se quedaron así junto al fuego. Stark acariciaba y desenredaba el cabello de Peter con delicadeza y este simplemente aceptó las muestras de afecto. Inhaló la loción del maestro, curiosamente ya la había sentido en su amortentia. Otra cosa que cobraba sentido ahora. Y como no, si Peter lo adoraba desde el primer día en que lo conoció. El hombre era cálido y cómodo, como una cama. A Peter no le molestaría dormir sobre él a decir verdad, y usar su pecho como almohada.

Peter se despertó horas después algo desorientado. Estaba solo en el sillón, lamentaba que el hombre no estuviese allí a su lado. Miró el reloj, eran casi las seis de la mañana. Aún faltaba para que sus compañeros despertasen. Se estaba por poner de pie cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Tony, trayendo una bandeja con pastel de cerezas y jugo de calabaza.

- Creía que tal vez podrías tener hambre, vi que no cenaste anoche.

Peter aceptó aquel plato y copa que le ofrecían. El hombre simplemente bebió café a su lado. Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente mientras conversaban acerca de las cosas más triviales. A Peter esto le alegró, no había nada mejor en el mundo que hablar con Tony como si nada. En paz y armonía. Por suerte ya no se sentía aquella tensión en el aire una vez que se sacaron de encima lo que tanto escondían desde hace tiempo.

Luego de terminar su desayuno, Peter supuso que tendría que ir a su habitación antes de que sus compañeros despertasen y se dieran cuenta que no pasó la noche en la sala común.

- Creo que debo irme. Si Ned ve que no estoy en la cama, le dará un ataque.

Peter se acomodó el cabello que Tony le había acariciado ayer y también sus prendas delante de un gran espejo en la pared. Pero antes de salir de su habitación, se mordió el labio y miró a su profesor, quien se rio suavemente acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Parker?

El alumno sonrió y en un ataque de valentía, se colgó del cuello del hombre. Este lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a él. Sus pechos pegados. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue algo más casual y no tan tímido. Luego de aquel beso, Peter le dio otros dos más rápidos antes de volver a presionar sus labios contra los del mayor. Pero no se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varios minutos y tenía al hombre acorralado contra la pared, besándolo sin parar. Tony lo separó amablemente y tomó su rostro con delicadeza.

- Si sigues besándome así, no voy a dejarte ir nunca más. Y tú tienes que clases a las que atender y yo a las que enseñar.

Peter sonrió con las mejillas levemente rojas.

- Está bien, profesor. No quisiera que llegara tarde a su clase.

Una caricia a su mejilla lo hizo temblar.

- Buen chico. Siempre tan educado.

- Todo por usted, señor Stark – murmuró acariciando la mano en su mejilla y dándole un rápido beso en la palma - ¿Te veo más tarde?

Stark asintió y besó la frente de Peter con cariño, dejándolo marchar por fin. Se le quedó viendo mientras este iba camino a su sala común. Aquel muchacho era su anhelo, su perdición, su pecado, y no podía creer que por fin había probado sus labios hace apenas unas horas.

Ambos volvieron a cruzar sus caminos en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras casi por la tarde. Cuando Tony entró al aula, los dos se sonrieron discretamente a modo de saludo.

- Bien clase, abran sus libros en la página 505. Hoy vamos a ver…

Peter se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras Tony hablaba y hablaba con aquella voz tan grave que lo caracterizaba. No podía concentrarse, aún tenía muy presente los besos de ayer, las caricias, los abrazos.

Aun no estaba seguro de a dónde iba con esta nueva relación entre ellos. Pero lo amaba, y con eso le era más que suficiente.

**Continuará…**


End file.
